The Death of Him
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames/Guerrero fic. Set in the middle of season 2. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ames/Guerrero fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. _

_..._

_A/N: I just love these two, they have such great chemistry, and I love the way they spar. I hope to write a few for this pairing before I move onto something else - I get distracted easily. _

_Anywhoo, this is just a short one, about how if it were anyone else annoying Guerrero the way she did, they would be dead. Also, in any of my Guerrero fics, he's single (unless he's with Ames. I usually don't write "established" fics, I prefer the lead-up to the relationship)._

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She was going to be the death of him.

The scrawny little thing was half his size, nearly half his age, would probably be immobilized by the terrifying scandal of a nail breaking ... but she was slowly but surely destroying the man who many knew well enough to fear.

Guerrero was not a man to be taken lightly. He'd kill someone for sneezing on him, if he were in a sour enough mood. But her? She all but begged him to just snap and rip her into tiny, unrecognizable pieces with every sound that fell from her unsealable mouth.

_Ames_ ... The very sound of that name was like nails on a chalkboard to his delicate eardrums. She drove him up the wall every chance that she got, constantly flaunted her youth and "kiss-this" attitude, and never listened to his instructions, even when her life was on the line. She was cocky, rude, boisterous, and overall annoying.

Anyone else, and he would have thrown them in his trunk without a second thought, found a poorly-guarded incinerator, and rid himself of her over-excited nattering. So, why not her? Sure, she was hot, but so were a fair number of women in San Francisco alone. And yeah, she'd saved his life, but so had Chance ... but you didn't see Guerrero holding himself back from tearing off Chance's clothing and gorging himself on all of his naked flesh.

No ... that was saved for her: the bane of his existence.

Even while they were - well, they weren't making love, but it was slightly more than just screwing. Whatever, he didn't want to label it at the precise moment. Even while they were doing their thing, she was going off about this and that, practically narrating the entire experience. The only time she ever shut that delectable, little chatterbox was when he had it occupied with his lips and tongue. That was just another part of his life that she'd thrown off-kilter. He was not a kisser. Not because he was bad at it, but there were so many better things a tongue could be used for, including a verbal lashing of his own.

At the moment, however, verbal lashing wasn't exactly at the forefront of his mind. Bringing them both to the highest peaks of pleasure that any two organisms had ever known - that was the task at hand. Everything else could wait for later. Such as getting an expert to examine his psyche, and figure out why the hell he was rolling around, naked, on the floor of the apartment of a girl that - by the light of day - he couldn't stand. There was clearly something wrong with him.

His mouth parted from hers to drag in a lung-full of air, and to bite down tenderly on the flesh of her shoulder, and she took the reprieve to start exercising her vocal chords once more.

"What's this scar from?" she inquired, dragging her fingers along the curve of his left buttock, where a deceased "friend" had once made the mistake of shooting him in the ass.

"Don't you ever shut up?" he asked her, pausing his motions briefly to stare at her in exasperation.

The feisty, little brunette grinned wickedly at him, stirring up that urge that normally drove him to torture. "Haven't yet met a man who could make me," Ames required.

Guerrero growled irately in his throat, catching her mouth in a heated kiss, biting her lower lip once sharply with his teeth before dragging his hips against hers with even more force than before.

As she mewled excitedly at his actions, he rolled his eyes to the heavens, wondering what was wrong with his head that he would be attracted to someone like her - and what was wrong with hers, that she'd want to be with someone like him.

Her fingers dug mercilessly into his back, spurring him on, and he shook his head at the light shiver that ran through his body.

She was going to be the death of him ... guaranteed.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_I didn't want to get too graphic/descriptive in my first fic for this pairing, but I might get more "M" rated as I go. We'll see. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
